Black Castle
The Black Castle '''(ブラックキャッスル',''Burakkukyassuru)'' ''is a huge fortress located in West Konoha, it is used as an embassy by the Black Legion but also a way to keep an eye on the Hokage, and Konohagakure. It is also the home for Naruto Uzumaki and his adoptive mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. It also was the host of the Chunin Exams due, to Brutus not trusting nor his like of Ninja, this was after Root tried to break into East Konoha only to be captured and executed publicly. It was also built on top of the abandon Uchiha Clan compound, when Gaius Magnus and the 87th Tribe demolished the compound and killed the Civilian Councilors who protested. Appearance It appears as it name suggest a large Gothic style castle with huge statures of Hades, and the Pope Fichus Lennon the I. It has dead trees surrounding it, nobody could figure out why, but it was due to the Legion using bitter drink poison on rocket launchers. It has many archways and hallways, and a huge fortified wall around it, also a nearby ANBU watchtower which was used to monitor the Uchiha clan was taken over by the Legion and used as a watch post/sniper nest. They also built camps and garrisons in the forest around the castle, and a huge trench network as a defense against attack with mines, and booby/tripwire traps laid about. Military Division The main garrison is commanded by Gaius Magnus and the 87th tribe legion, in addition Inquisitors are also stationed, lead by Aniceta. During the Chunin Exams additional troops lead by Medusa and Blade arrived to combat Otogakure and Sunagakure. There is also camps, sniper nests, and a trench network outside the castle, as well as ten Howitzers facing Konoha maned by the 87th Tribe Artillery Regiment, also large number of heavy Legion troopers as well as Mk. I and Mk. II Secuirtrons are stationed to bolster the defenses. The Military is based in the Black Skull Tower. Foreign Relations Division Within the castle in the Red Skull tower, is the foreign relations/intelligence division, which is tasked with expanding Black Legion relations outside and inside the Land of Fire such as negotiating trade deals with Hidden cloud and Stone and a arms deal with both Waring Kirigakure fractions, it is lead by Alchemy. The intelligence division is tasked with keep an eye on Root, and the Land of Fire and outside the Land of Fire, it is run by nigrum Lupus and Dominus umbra. Yes man also works here as the castles primary A.I system. Housing Division With the castles White Skull tower is the housing division, where guests are house, this is where Naruto and Kaguya live and where the Chuin exam participants and exam protectors stayed during the Chunin exams. It is heavily guarded by the elite Ranger corps, Inquisitors, and the ruthless milites bestia led by The Beast and ambusti hostis quasset led by Centurion inferos. In the basement are scorched and feral ghouls who roam the tunnels and caverns and who be can be unleashed upon would-be invaders. Religious Division In the castles Burned skull tower, is the religious division which houses a chapter of the Church of Hades, which preaches to the citizens of Konoha. It is led by Sister nigrum viduam of the Sisters of Hades. Its enforcer is Hush a mercenary, who has made his presence known during a break during the Chunin Exams he broke Sasuke Uchiha's foot for trying to enter the Burned Skull Tower, before having him escorted out by Mk. I securitrons. Medical Division The Medical Division is located in the Blood Garden in the central courtyard of the castle, where they provide medical treatment to soldiers, groundskeepers, slaves, workers, and residents/guest of the castle, they also provide Dental care. It is led by Nun iuniore aranea, and the Spider sisters (iuniore aranea, senior aranea, and medio aranea). This is where Sasuke Uchiha was being treated after Hush broke his foot for trying to enter the Burned Skull Tower, he was kept under guard by Mk.I Secuitrons led by an Mk.I Assaultron named ferrum who threw Sakura and Ino and the Uchiha fan club out the divisions widow for disturbing the peace and threatening to disintegrate them. Category:Locations